marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Magus (Technarch) (Earth-616)
; Technarchy; formerly Phalanx | Relatives = Warlock (son); Unnamed offspring; Tyro (adoptive grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Techno, Inc. Research Facility, Houston, Texas; formerly Kvch | Gender = Male | Height = Variable, ranging from 6’ to .5 astronomical units (or 45 million miles) | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Black | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Techno-organic form | CharRef = | Citizenship = Technarch | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Founder and CEO of Techno, Inc.; Ruler of Technarchy | Education = | Origin = Technarch | PlaceOfBirth = Kvch | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = New Mutants Vol 1 18 | Death = | Quotation = You recognize self, self is pleased, self is flattered... and you will be dead. | Speaker = The Magus | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origin The Magus was the ruler of Kvch, homeworld of the Technarchy, and its most powerful being. When his son Warlock fled their homeworld, due to his fear of having to face his father in mortal combat, the Magus pursued him to Earth in order to kill him, arriving on Earth the following winter in the form of a meteorite impacting near the X-Mansion. Only three X-Men (Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Rogue) were then on the mansion grounds to oppose the Magus, yet still inflicted upon him a painful and humiliating setback which prompted Magus to hide himself on Earth in human guise in order to study the mutants of Xavier Mansion incognito. Magus eventually did battle with Warlock and his New Mutant teammates resulting in Magus being sent back to his point of origin. Deep in space, Magus met the New Mutants again. Assisted by the Starjammers and Professor X, the Magus was "reprogrammed" into reverting to an infant state. He later returned to normal and sought out his son. He confronted a new version called 'Douglock', which was not exactly the entity he expected. A combined force consisting of several Avengers, Wolfsbane, and two newer super-powered people, Hope and Psimon, confronted him during his attack on New York. Magus was defeated when Douglock combined his abilities with Hope's matter-transformation powers and was thought to have returned to his home planet. The New Mutants he Magus decided to avoid conflict on Earth, considering that many high-powered entities were interested in it (such as the planet devouring Galactus). Instead, Magus chose the extradimensional Limbo as his battleground, and infected S'ym, the demonic henchman of New Mutant Magik, with the techno-organic virus. Magik defeated S'ym revolt, and the New Mutants battled Magus alongside the space pirates Starjammers. In this battle, Cypher managed to decode Magus's genetic structure, and devolved him into a Technarchy youth. The Magus was then sent back to the Technarchy homeworld to be reared once again. Warlock It was revealed that although Warlock had defeated and seemingly killed his father many years ago, he was very much alive and looking for revenge. Warlock himself had however gone through a rough time period in which he was almost killed. He had regrouped himself and now had a more human-like appearance, looking a lot like his murdered New Mutants friend, Doug Ramsey. Magus attacked his son again and, though Magus was extremely powerful, Warlock had grown wiser over the years and was capable of defeating his father with the help of the Avengers. It seemed Magus was defeated for good. Spawn used by the Purifiers The mutant-haters, the Purifiers, discovered the Magus in a state of hibernation on the ocean floor. Bastion collected the Magus' spawn and used the Transmode Virus to resuscitate and transform long-dead enemies of the X-Men into the members of the Human Council. However, they were all eventually defeated by X-Force. Eli Bard stole the techno-organic virus from the Magus' spawn, apparently killing it. Techno, Inc Later X-Factor, now a privately owned and operated super-team handpicked by Serval Industries' CEO Harrison Snow, investigated Techno, Inc., a high tech organization rival to Serval Industries. X-Factor unexpectedly discovered that Magus was once again on Earth and heading up the corporation. Not only that but Magus' previously estranged son, Warlock, was now on his side. With the help of Doug Ramsey, they confronted Magus, who revealed that after the fight with his son where he ended being infected with a virus, he tried to reboot and rid himself of the virus when he reached his planet. However, the virus broke free and infected all the Technarchy and laid waste over the planet with only a handful of Technarchs having survived. On the verge of extinction, Magus decided to make amends with his son, setting aside the race's genetic disposition of father killing son so that they could live in harmony. Presented with the fact that Magus was only merely running his own corporation and not doing any harm, X-Factor was forced to leave. | Powers = Metamorphosis: Magus is a metamorph, able to alter his shape into any form, height, or extension he desires. He can extend any portion of his body, including optical sensors, modify any part of his body to form plugs, supports, and vehicles - including spaceships. He can alter his entire body to form anything that is organic or mechanical. If portions of his body are destroyed, he can re-grow that part.The Magus can change his shape into that of virtually any solid living being or machine. When he takes the form of an Earth living being, he does not look at all like machine, but looks exactly as that living being does. When the Magus takes the form of a machine, he retains his intelligence. Size-Alteration: The Magus can draw molecules form an unknown, possibly extra-dimensional source to add to his own mass. Superhuman Strength: At full power the Magus can grow to the size of a star, rend the star in half without harm to himself, and hurl part of the star through space. Its strength varies, depending on the energy it has accumulated. Energy Absorption: The Magus can replenish his life energies by transforming living creatures into techno-organic beings, and then draining their life energies into himself, killing then in the process. Telepathy: Apparently the Magus has limited telepathic powers which enabled him to learn English from the minds of the three X-Men he encountered. Techno-Organic Virus: Magus can heal himself by touching his victims, which alters their DNA structure with the "techno-organic" virus, or “transmode virus,” converting it into an organism like himself. He may then drain the energy of these converted organisms for sustenance. | Abilities = | Strength = His strength is variable considering what form he takes, but when at full power he can split a star into two and hurl it through space. | Weaknesses = Unknown | Equipment = * Techno-Organic Virus | Transportation = He has in the past used teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}